Coventry Carol
by Liuny
Summary: Alter Universe. El tirano Rey de todo Hogwarts, luego de visitar el oráculo, ordenó a todo su ejército, ir de casa en casa asesinando a todos los varones primogénitos de Gryffindor, sin excepción. Slash.
1. No firstborn to survive

**Coventry Carol**

**Resumen:** _Alter Universe_. El tirano Rey de todo Hogwarts, luego de visitar el oráculo, ordenó a todo su ejército, ir de casa en casa asesinando a todos los varones primogénitos de Gryffindor, sin excepción. Slash.

_Disclaimer:_ Como podrás observar querido amigo, éste fic nació a raíz de la historia que cuenta la matanza de las criaturas de Israel cuando, un rumor llega a oídos de Herodes, que dice: que un varón, nacerá para ser el nuevo Rey. Supongo que en medio de un ataque histriónico el hombre, decide mandar a matar a _todo_ el mundo. Así que, la historia le pertenece a… ¿la historia universal? Y claro, Harry Potter a Rowling y compañía.

**Notas de la autora:** He aquí mi regalo de diciembre. Va a ser corto… y posiblemente lo termine en poco tiempo XDD. Ergh… de verdad espero, de veras de a veritas… Está en calidad de AU, y yo hago lo que a mí me de la gana con la historia aunque esté 'históricamente' incorrecto… ¿ok?

"_Herod the King, in his raging,  
Charged he hath this day;  
His men of might, in his own sight,  
All children young, to slay."_

**Prólogo:** _No firs-born to survive._

Todo el reino de Hogwarts estaba cubierto por una magnífica capa de nieve. El escarchado elemento adornaba los techos, inundaba las calles, y mientras los adultos refunfuñaban por el mal clima. Todos los niños sonreían alegres, los gritos infantiles se esparcían por todo el lugar, en cada juvenil respiro se podía sentir el espíritu navideño.

Una mujer de llamativos cabellos rojos y encandiladores ojos verdes, se encontraba sentada en un banco cualquiera en el Parque Central de Gryffindor. Sobaba su vientre ausente, mirando a todos aquellos niños correr y jugar y armar jaleo…, en fin, lo que todo niño suponía debía de hacer a esa edad. Bajó la mirada y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ¿Cómo sería su pequeña, o pequeño? Dejó su mente volar, lejos, tan lejos como pudo, imaginándose el futuro. Torció una mueca al recordar que lo único que opacaba su felicidad era el Rey de Hogwarts. El Lord en la oscuridad, como todos le llamaban, aterrorizados de pronunciar su nombre. Voldemort, para los más avezados que expresaban su descontentos pudiendo terminar con pena de muerte o pagando un alto precio por su altivez.

Observó a un gallardo hombre de cabellos negros alborotados y vivaces ojos almendrados, acercándose. A su lado, como siempre con esa sonrisa cálida, su mejor amigo. Un hombre apacible, vapuleado por la vida, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era su terca obcecación a sobreponerse, lográndolo lo mejor que podía…, siempre le había gustado como brillaban con brío, bajo la tristeza, sus ojos dorados. Alzó una ceja buscando con la mirada a alguien que, no terminaba de entrar a su campo de visión.

— ¿Cómo está la mujer embarazada más preciosa del mundo mi luminiscencia de ojos verdes?

— ¿Dónde está Sirius? —Soltó sin podérselo creer. James Potter, hizo un puchero.

— ¿Buscas a mi hermano antes que a mí, mujer?

— Dado que siempre van juntos, sí. Busco a tu hermano primero que a ti, _hombre_. Hola, Remus.

— Buen Día, Lily —Contestó al saludo, sonriente.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Aquí está tu caballero de dorada armadura que viene a llevarte a casa mi hermosa Rapunzel de cabellos rojos!

— ¿De dónde sacas tantos sobrenombres?

— ¿Será mi espontaneidad? No importa. ¡Vamos Moony, mi fiel escudero! ¡Alcemos a la hermosa princesa!

— ¿Me viste acaso cara de Sirius, o qué? —Preguntó alejándosele un poco—. Además, me parece que Lily puede caminar sola.

— Nadie me aprecia… ¡Siry! ¡¿Dónde estás, sol que calienta mis días?! ¡Aparece! ¡Azúcar de mis _caféces_ mañaneros! —Gritaba poéticamente, al mejor estilo de Hamlet. La gente que pasaba por allí, aparte de mirarles extraño, se alejaban ante el arranque poco cuerdo de aquel desconocido.

En él mismo momento en el que Remus iba a evitar que James siguiera haciendo el ridículo, y alguien que no soportara las bromas del tipo pesadas decidiera llamar a un guardia, apareció corriendo bastante desaforado hacia ellos, alguien que se les hacía conocido.

El ojidorado apartó a su amigo pelinegro, y observó que era Sirius quién corría como si no hubiese mañana, estaba pálido a morir, traía un papel estrujado en la mano y parecía estar en shock.

— ¡Mi vida! ¡Te he llamado con el pensamiento! —Dijo lanzándosele a los brazos, ajeno a la actitud desencajada que presentaba el hombre de ojos grises y cabellos azulados.

— ¿James? —Desgranó deteniéndose de pronto y regresando a la realidad de momento.

— Sirius, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de muerto?

— Pad, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó enseriándose.

— James, ha… ocurrido una desgracia…

— ¿De que hablas? —Se introdujo en la conversación la ojiverde.

— Estaba hablando con… con Regulus… y…

— ¡Y qué! Vamos hombre, habla, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién murió? —En ese momento, Lupin observó como un hombre de aspecto sombrío y túnica negra, se acercaba con una sonrisa desfigurada en el rostro.

— Shh —Les calló—. Mortífago —Susurró impotente y con rabia mal contenida.

— Vamos a casa —Recomendó el pelinegro ayudando a su esposa a caminar…

1

En las sombras pétreas y sin aparente fin, de un templo pagano, una voz se escuchaba en una especie de mantra repetitivo.

— _Ningún primogénito sobrevivirá… la luz ha nacido… _

**TBC**


	2. The beginning of the Tale

**Capítulo ****1: **_The beginning of the Tale_

_Hecho curioso, cuando se habla de la pandemia creada por Herodes, no se toma en cuenta el pequeño detalle que, en aquel tiempo, que no es éste, ni en esta historia, los primogénitos asesinables, que bien se escucha eso XDD. No podían sobrepasar el número '50'. Oh sí… gran genocidio, cometió el Rey… _

_**Aclaración:**__ En este fic, y espero que este párrafo, no se lo salte nadie, TOM RIDDLE Y LORD VOLDEMORT son personas, diferentes…, es decir, Voldy es Voldy, y Tom es Tom, aunque en algún momento se entrelacen en la historia… lamento la poco 'imparcialidad' que presento en el fic…, pero, así fue como me vino a la mente._

0

En una oscura taberna, de aspecto sucio, enmohecido y descuidado, una panda de borrachos que ya ni su nombre recordaban, entre tanta bazofia que habían tomado. Oían esporádicamente a un juglar que recitaba con su lira, la canción prohibida, como la llamaban muchos.

— _Y sobre el reino ha caído, una densa capa de oscuridad, ni Slytherin se escapa de su entrañable realidad, de la súbita tristeza que a todos invade ya. Se nos priva alegría, han cruelmente aprisionado al espíritu de la navidad, quién hace tiempo, su gentileza dejaba de casa en casa, proveyendo ilusiones y ensueños _—Se escuchaba en sollozos apagados, que cantaba…

_Oh sempiterno Merlín, de tu sabio mirar nos has inhibido, tras, en evidente descaro, aquel a quién hoy llamamos tirano: A todos nuestros niños, sus corazones; ha detenido. Valido de su fuerza y nuestra incapacidad, a todos arrastró a la denegra infelicidad. Vela por las almas inocentes, asesinadas sin piedad, rogamos todos tus fieles, tratando la luz encontrar… _

Un ser de rostro semi-cubierto, bajó la cabeza a su vaso el cuál estaba lleno de cerveza. Observaba perdido como las figuras se volvían abstractas a cada onda que se creaba.

— ¡CALLA IMBÉCIL! —Gritó el tabernero ardido, escaldándole para que se fuera de allí—. ¡¿Qué buscas?! ¡¿Qué nos cuelguen a todos?! ¡Largo! ¡Largo! —Le puyaba con fuerza con una especie de lanza desfilada y llena de óxido—. ¡No vuelvas nunca jamás! ¡¿ENTIENDES?!

1

Una vela se encendió en el candil, enseguida todo relumbró, incluyendo una mirada verdosa y apagada por el dolor de los años. Ése día se cumplirían dieciséis años de toda la masacre.

— Lil… —Llamó con cuidado y en un tono particularmente bajo, James.

— Shhh… —Acunó, espectando silencio de su esposo. La mujer colocó un alhajero encima de una mesa raída y desgastada. Abrió con deleite como si hubiese esperado siglos, aquel pequeño ritual—. Mi Harry… —Murmuró, estrangulando su sollozo en la garganta.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó por enésima vez el pelinegro, por su negligencia ante ponente a proteger a su familia.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió, Jams?

— Calma, mi pequeña ojos verdes… hay que tener esperanzas. Aunque ya no las haya para nuestro pequeño, alguien llegará a ponerle fin a toda esta pesadilla.

— Todo por ese maldito… —Explotó momentáneamente con odio golpeando con las dos manos la mesa, luego, como arrepentida decidió desvanecerse en los brazos, de la persona por quien vivía.

— Jamás pensé que Peter pudiera traicionarnos de esa manera.

— ¿Qué hice mal, James? ¿Qué desplante le hice al pequeño Pete para que me odiara de esa manera?

— No lo sé…

— Por él, Sirius está en la cárcel, Remus desaparecido…, y… —Trató de terminar, estallando en llanto.

— Nuestro Harry está muerto… asesinado por Voldemort en persona, nadie podía saber que nos iba a descubrir.

— ¿Qué no le bastó con asesinar a tus padres? ¿Con matar a cada monarca de los cuatro hitos? ¿Qué le hicieron Helena de Ravenclaw y Felicia de Hupplepuff? Ellas se lo dieron todo con tal de evitar un enfrentamiento bélico…

— El ansia de poder, es algo incomprensible Lily…, lo mismo que le llevó a asesinar a su propio padre, y…, tomar todo el control de todo lo demás por la fuerza. Era previsible que al enterarse que había un nuevo primogénito de sangre Gryffindor, tratara de asesinarlo, prometiendo fortuna e impunidad a quién se lo entregara en bandeja de plata.

— Príncipe James Evian Potter de Gryffindor…, creo que es hora de dejar de huir y hacer algo, aunque se nos vaya la vida en ello. 16 años en escape continúo, mi alma no lo soporta más —La mujer sacó una moneda de aproximadamente ocho centímetros de diámetro, que relucía al movimiento y con el choque de la luz, mostrando en todo su esplendor un fénix al momento de arder para renacer—. Tal vez podamos saber que ha sido de Remus, y reunir por segunda vez a la orden del fénix.

— Entonces, viajaremos a Slytherin, Milady. Por el futuro —Brindó sin ningún líquido, a la salud de todos los sobrevivientes. Mientras miraba el brillante holograma de su hijo proyectado por el precioso alhajero, regalo hereditario a todos los herederos a la corona de Gryffindor.

2

— Sooo, soo —Sosegaba alguien, jalando con el justo brío las riendas de un caballo negro. El semental se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza y relinchando—. Que deprimente… —Concedió mirando en los alrededores.

— No te antojes de detenerte ahora —Le regañó un voz varonil. El aludido volteó—. Hupplepuff es una de las zonas más peligrosas del Reino de Hogwarts. No quiero problemas, cuando apenas estoy llegando.

— Sí, padre… —Respondió con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué esperas para retomar?

— Nada, nada, allí voy —Respondió en tono bromista, retomando la marcha a paso de trote—. ¿Vamos a Slytherin, verdad?

— Sí, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?

— No lo sé, padre. Lo que he escuchado, sobre el Rey de Hogwarts no es _agradable. _

— Shhh —Le calló el mayor, dándole un golpe a mano abierta en la boca. El joven del caballo negro se llevó las manos a la zona lastimada, mirando a su padre con algo de rencor. Volvió a las riendas cuando observó que el hombre miraba a todos lados como buscando algo que con mucha suerte, no estaría allí—. Harry, o contienes la bocota que tienes o me veré en la penosa necesidad de castigarte cual si a una criatura de cinco se tratara.

— Lo que me faltaba… ¿A ver? ¿Dónde está la mordaza? —El otro le miró furibundo y sin agregar nada más, se arrojó a la carrera, dejando a su hijo atrás.

— ¡Padre! ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes atrás que no sé a dónde voy! —Gimió, comenzando a tratar de alcanzar al caballo rucio de su padre.

3

Se acercó con curiosidad caminando, sin soltar las riendas de su caballo, hacia lo que parecía una iglesia. Alzó la mirada para dar cabida a todo el recinto, era…, exuberante, la simple construcción te obligaba a circunflexionarte, y admitir tu inferioridad. Las paredes eran de tonos piedra finamente tallados, los vitrales dispuestos en todos los austeros ventanales que acompañaban la edificación, reflejaban la luz, descomponiéndola.

Miró como un grupo de hombres y mujeres cantaban en coro, utilizando como estrado las escaleras del lugar, siendo dirigidos por un hombre de apariencia enana, pelo canoso y gracioso sombrero puntiagudo. Escuchó la esplendorosa melodía que encajaba perfecta en aquel ambiente invernal, el sol se colaba tímido entre las tupidas nubes grises que anunciaban tormenta en tiempos venideros.

Cerró los ojos, cuando resonaron por todo el lugar las campanas, un aleteo lo distrajo en su momento de relajación, lanzó su verde mirar hacia el cielo, y allí un águila albina, descendía. Alzó su brazo, recubierto especialmente para poderla sostener sin ningún daño. Ésta se posó en el soporte ofrecido por su amo…

— ¿Qué sucede Hedwig? —Preguntó acariciándole. ()

— Quítate del medio, tarado —Masculló alguien con mala leche, empujándole.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te crees?! —Le respondió enfadado.

— ¿Quién me creo? ¿Quién eres tú, mequetrefe, para hablarme _a mí_, de esa manera?

— Pues, está bien, pasa —Dijo apartándose incrédulo, ante la forma de hablarle de aquel joven.

— ¡Extranjeros! ¡Muévanse, buenos para nada! ¿O es que mi padre les paga para que se queden como peleles mirando a la nada?

Harry se llevó la mano que antes sostenía a su mascota antes de ser asustada por aquel iracundo ser humano, a los labios, observando arisco a los dos mastodontes, seudo intento de humanos, con tendencias a parecer más gorilas que otra cosa. Seguir con paso de peleador de sumo, al joven de cabellos platinos.

— Amo Harry —El joven de cabellos negros, y ojos verdes esmeraldas volteó a responder el llamado.

— Hola Dobby, ¿Qué sucede?

— Su padre dice que regrese a su lado y le pide encarecidamente que NO se meta en problemas…

— Está bien —Respondió anonadado, dudaba que su padre usara la palabra encarecido en alguna de sus oraciones—. Vamos, Barón, a mi talón…, no vaya a ser que padre muera de un sofocón —Le ordenó, mientras caminaban. Le llamó la atención un perro melenudo de un extraño color negro azulado. Sonrió como siempre radiante, y a pesar de que su padre le reñiría eternamente por andar tocando perros callejeros, le acarició la cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos—. Adiós, chucho.

4

— ¡Harry por la infinita gracia de la Diosa! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

— Am… ¿Perdido por allí? —Respondió a la buena de dios, esperando que su amado progenitor no le diera el ataque.

— ¡¿Perdido por allí?! ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

— Bueno, te explico. Primero, me encontré una gran catedral —Comenzó quitándose los guantes negros de una tela que simple vista exquisita, delicada y abrigadora, a la vez—. Seguido de ello, un coro que cantaba bastante bien como para detenerse a escucharle —Desasió el broche de plata que sostenía su capa cerrada, que antes era tapado por una tela extra que poseía el diseño de dicha, y que poseía estampado el símbolo de su estatus, para quedar más cómodo—. De pronto —Prosiguió desordenándose el cabello—. Aparece Hed, y me iba a comentar algo importante cuando aparece un idiota y me empuja, justo en ese momento llega Dobby y me dice que me buscas. Es perfectamente razonable mi tardanza, no tengo del todo claro como uno hace para aparecerse en este sitio.

— Hay —Suspiró resignado—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo criatura?

— Perdonarme, ¡No lo hago apropósito!

— Sir Thomas Marvolo Riddle —Llamó alguien con voz neutral. Los dos pelinegro y en ton a la familia, ojos verdes, voltearon a ver, quién había enunciado tal llamado. El menor alzó las cejas al ver allí, a sendo rubio, que se le hacía conocido—. Permítame introducirme, Soy, Lucius Abraxa Malfoy, Septuagésimo Duque de Slytherin.

— ¡Oh! Lucius Malfoy… —Se apresuró a decir el hombre, cediendo su mano la cual fue recibida inmediatamente.

— Me alegra que hayan podido llegar sin contratiempos. ¿Y el joven qué está a su lado?

— Lo lamento, es Harry, mi hijo. Saluda —Le dijo moviendo los labios en una suave amenaza. Éste al verlo despertó de su trance.

— ¡Señor! ¡Mucho Gusto! Harry F. Riddle —Dijo atolondrado, yendo casi trastabillando, tendiéndole la mano.

— Un placer, ¿Príncipe Harry…?

— Sí, Príncipe Harry de Ipswitch (), está correcto el título —Afirmó Tom, llegando tras la espalda de su hijo, y colocándole una mano en el hombro.

— Magnífico, tengo un hijo de tu edad. Tal vez se lleven bien —Comentó en tono pérfido—. Ésta noche habrá un concierto magistral en honor a su Alteza Real, estará muy complacido que puedan asistir —El Rey de Ipswitch tuvo que hacer un movimiento estratégico para lograr que su adorado heredero ocultara la mueca de disgusto que aparecía sin querer en su rostro.

— Estaremos encantados de asistir.

— Perfecto, ahora, si me disculpan; quedan en su casa. Mi esposa dejará sus aposentos para servirles de anfitriona en cuanto termine sus menesteres —Con una corta y estoica reverencia, se dirigió fuera del recibidor.

5

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! —Gimoteó—. ¡Burocracia aburrida! ¡Oh sagrada Diosa! ¿Por qué abandonas de forma tan cruel a tu hijo?

— ¡Harry! —Le regañó.

— Lo siento… —Mugió destrozado.

— Ahora vamos a que Winky te arregle…, vamos a una ceremonia oficial, no a una mancebía.

— Esto me matará joven.

— No exageres.

— No exagero…, el aplastar mi cabello, destruye mis neuronas —El mayor iba a abrir la boca—. Los pocos minutos que dura sometido es capaz de destruirme medio cerebro.

— ¡Winky!

— ¿Mi señor? —Preguntó una elfa apareciendo en un plop.

— Encárgate de Harry, lo quiero listo antes de la cinco. —Harry y Winky miraron el reloj de manera caoba y oro, dispuesto en la sala. Cuatro y media…

— Enseguida, Su eminencia.

6

— Hay, hay… —Se quejaba el moreno, caminando como alma en pena, perdido en aquella casona—. Jamás me habían restregado tanto en mi vida.

— Señorito —Llamaba alguien atorada—. ¡Señorito que su padre a dado una orden y sabe lo que le molesta que le desobedezcan!

— Gracias, Maixy, pero, yo puedo sólo —Se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras encontrándose allí, con un hermoso ángel oscuro de cabellos negros con aura rebelde y rutilantes ojos verdes, cubiertos por unos lentes redondos de montura al aire. Era de piel clara, tal vez algo bajo de estatura para su aparente edad y sexo, vestía con una túnica negra, al igual que toda su indumentaria excluyendo la camisa, que era blanca de puño. Y una capa, retozaba en sus hombros entreabierta.

— ¿Aló? —Llamó, tratando de evitar la descarada mirada que estaba sofocándole—. Tú…

— ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó altanero, despertando de su trance.

— ¡Ah! ¿Es usted el Príncipe Riddle de Ipswitch? —Inquirió con todo el respeto que pudo, Maixy de improvisto.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién le busca? —Siguió en broma.

— Su padre le busca, dice que tiene quince minutos de retrazo. Se veía enfadado —El joven torció una mueca que al rubio se le hizo conocida.

— Tú eres el tonto que estaba atravesado a la salida de la catedral.

— ¡Cómo que tonto! —Preguntó ofendido.

— Mis disculpas, no sabía quién eras. Si estás bajo el techo de mi padre, entonces, debes ser tratado con respeto —Le reverenció acompañado con la disculpa. Las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron levemente, mientras que su mano derecha, se dirigió en puño a sus labios para disimular su carraspeo incómodo—. En retribución, yo me exculparé ante su padre, admitiendo mi falta ante su retrazo —Le tendió su brazo para ayudarle a bajar el tramo restante de escaleras. ()

— Ehm… Ujum… —Carraspeó de nuevo—. ¿Y quién eres, si puedo saberlo? "¿Qué te crees para tratarme como una chica?" —Tosió más fuerte al ver la sonrisa de seductor nato que se colaba por los labios albinos del rubio, ojos grises.

— Soy, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

— Ah "Es el hijo del patán de Lucius…" Genial. Harry, mucho gusto —Dijo informal, tendiéndole su mano derecha. El joven heredero del duque alzó una ceja. El príncipe silbó disimuladamente llevándose la mano ofrecida a la cabeza, cuando iba a desordenarse el cabello como era de costumbre casi no se ataca, ante lo que diría su padre si encontraba un cabello fuera de lugar. Bueno, había sido demasiado informal…, esperaba que ese desliz no llegara a oídos de su padre.

— Allí estás. Sé que eres impuntual por naturaleza pero ¡esto es el colmo!

— ¡Padre! ¡Lo siento! —Se recogió la capa, de forma descuidada lo que le acarrearía otro regañó, para correr hacia dónde se encontraba el monarca.

— ¿Es qué 15 años de etiqueta y educación no se te han quedado en la cabeza? —El pelinegro soltó la capa de golpe sonriéndole de lo más lindo.

— Duque de Slytherin —Saludó en voz baja el ojiverde, haciendo una corta reverencia.

— Ah, allí estás Dragón…, llevo buscándote por casi una hora. ¿Estás listo?

— Yo nací listo, Padre.

— "Engreído" —Pensó Harry.

— Sólo falta mi capa —En un tronar de sus dedos esta apareció en la mano solicitada—. _Aller__…_

— Muy bien. ¿Narcisa, querida, estás lista?

— Estoy ya en el recibidor…

Draco concedió como todo un caballero el brazo a Harry de nuevo. Éste miró a su padre y sin tener de otra lo aceptó, comenzado a caminar de nuevo.

7

Harry sentía que si seguía más tiempo sentado en esa tribuna iba a morir con la cabeza partida en dos. Sin pedirle permiso a su padre, quién estaba más preocupado en prestarle atención al Rey de Hogwarts que a su persona, salió con sendas nauseas y un punzante dolor en dónde estaba su cicatriz en forma de rayo salida de ningún lugar y que le acompañaba en su frente desde que tenía memoria.

Se recostó en pared sobándose, sin mucho atino, pero, comenzándose a sentir considerablemente mejor, cuando, escuchó un ruido… miró hacia la derecha, y colocando sus manos enguantadas en sus muslos y flexionando un poco las piernas, trató de observar si podía avistar algo sin apartarse más del sitio de la celebración, había tenido demasiados regaños por el día de hoy.

Era alguien cantando, definitivamente… ¿Lo que sonaba era una guitarra? ¿Jamás había escuchado tal sonido? Jugando ausentemente con sus labios, mientras tomaba una decisión, eligió la peor de todas, ir a averiguar.

— _Ya nada tengo que me importe más que morir, acérquese quién quiera escuchar, la terrible historia que comienzo a cantar _—Escuchó Harry, escondido desde dónde estaba, entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose que terrible relato, castigado con la muerte el juglar iba a recitar—. _Hace mucho tiempo, tanto pero no como para olvidar, 16 años canto, huyendo sin parar, canto en contra del Tirano, el malo vedador de la verdad, aquel que millones de almas, en este mundo, ni sus ojos abrir permitió. ¡Escúchenme pues yo sé que aún existen! Pájaros de fuego ardiente que contra el destino resisten. _

_¡Oh dulce Morgana, permite a mi ahogada voz, gritar, la verdad que con tanto ahínco ocultan en este lugar! Sí, lo recuerdo bien, un vientre en forma de luna, el primogénito nace, una profecía seguida, ¡OH SEÑOR TODO PODEROSO! DE AQUELLOS MILLONES DE NIÑOS QUE HOY NACEN… Uno será que con su poder acabe. _

_Ardiente de ira, cegado, a sus hombres de confianza obligó su señor, a cada niño de Gryffindor, Hupplepuff y Ravenclaw, su corazón habían de extirpar y en una hoguera; calcinados terminar _—El ojiverde se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela con los ojos abiertos. Cantos semejantes pero no tan atrevidos, se escuchaban en sus tierras. Dónde se le achacaba y se le escupía con odio al tiránico monarca, la muerte de millones… pero ¿Niños? ¿Había mandado a matar niños?

Su magia al sentir que estaba en peligro lo desilusionó automáticamente. Se encogió en su mismo al ver como unos hombres vestidos de negro y encapuchados, agarraban al hombre por el cuello. Sin mucho más comenzó el catastrófico augurio que en sus cantos decía.

Cerró los ojos volteando la mirada a otro lado, en el mismo momento en el que le golpeaban particularmente fuerte en la cabeza al bardo. Tenía alterada la respiración y en su cabeza resonaban cada uno de los golpes perpetuados por algún menester de aparente gruesa mesura.

— Avada Kedavra —Fue lo último que vio Harry, una escena que quedaría grabada en su mente.

8

— Harry, estás pálido ¿Qué te pasó? —El moreno dirigió la mirada inocua a su padre.

— Sólo, no me siento bien —Le tranquilizó en voz trémula.

— ¿Qué te sucede, mi ángel?

— No lo sé —Susurró—. Pero siento que el mundo me da vueltas —Tom le colocó una mano en la frente. Estaba sudando frío.

El Rey de todo Hogwarts, volteó altivo la mirada, encontrándose por primera vez, con las dolidas obres verdes del pequeño heredero Ipswitch. El príncipe se encogió apretándose la cabeza ante la inminente conexión.

— ¿El chico está bien? —Preguntó con su voz fría e irónica, acercándose. Un grito ahogado se resbaló fugitivo de los labios vírgenes de Harry. El príncipe de Ipswitch le quitó la mano que ocultaba en su frente, en el guante no se podía denotar con claridad nada, pero, deslizándose por su frente estaba la sangre, corriendo libre.

— Harry.

— Padre… —Pronunció entrecortado entregándosele descarado a la densa oscuridad que le envolvía. El Monarca extranjero se levantó sin importarle nada más, llevándole directo a dónde se encontraba una botica dónde le pudieran atender. Mientras que, estoico y tal vez hasta, divertido, se encontraba Voldemort, suprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras recordaba a una hermosa pelirroja, hace dieciséis años, llorando de impotencia, mientras asesinaban a sangre fría a su único hijo.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué había sido de los últimos descendientes de Godric Gryffindor?

**TBC**

() **SÍ, YA LO SÉ**: Hedwig es una lechuza…, acá es un águila, porque, en contexto; una lechuza, simplemente no me sirve… es un simple cambio en pos al bien de los cánones estilísticos que presenta el fic…

() Ipswitch es en las leyendas una de las otras grandes zonas mágicas del mundo. Si no les suena de nada pues, ya con que les diga Salem, pueden sacar mucho en claro. Así pues, sea dicho que, su base mágica es la 'wicca'.

() Sí, en este mi mundito perfecto está permitidos _el todos contra todos_. Así que si a Draquín le da la gana de hacer eso, es perfectamente válido.


	3. Unknowing intentions

**Capítulo 2: **Unknowing intentions

—Harry, mayor susto me has pegado, hijo —Escuchó el joven de ojos verde hablar a su padre. Parpadeó con cansancio, no recordaba que le había sucedido.

— ¿Padre?

— Estoy justo aquí —Le tomó la mano, para que sintiera su presencia. Le preocupaba la palidez que presentaban sus labios usualmente rosáceos—. ¿Qué hiciste, pequeño?

— Nada, recuerdo que salí porque sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, sucedió algo que no recuerdo y luego…

— ¿Y luego?

— El rey de Hogwarts me miró y sentí un intenso dolor. Padre, fue horrible —Le dijo escondiéndose en su pecho, desesperado. Jamás había sentido lo que ahora brotaba de su pecho. Era ansiedad, comenzó a llorar con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Su fobia aplacó un poco cuando sintió el aura cálida e imponente de su padre abrazarle, acunándole en sus brazos.

— Harry, soy conciente de que estás un poco alterado por estar aquí, pero, no creo que el Rey haya tenido algo que ver.

— Te lo juro, el dolor era soportable hasta que ese ser habló y me miró directamente. Fue como si me partieran en alma en dos.

— Ya, shhh… calma pequeño. Aunque así fuera, sabes que yo no dejaría que te hicieran nada.

1

— Esto es una locura… —Murmuró un hombre de ojos violetas—. Sin contar que te matarían.

— No me descubrirán.

— Sirius, eres un PRÓFUGO. ¿Qué no puedes entender eso? Hermano, por favor, por primera vez, hazme caso. Además¿Qué exactamente buscas dentro de ése baile?

— Respuestas —Le contestó mordaz.

— ¡Allí no encontrarás respuestas¡Encontrarás la muerte, IDIOTA!

— Por favor, Regulus —Rogó Sirius a su hermano, le agarró por los brazos mirándole penetrantemente.

— Sirius… por favor. No puedo…, no puedo llevar a mi propio hermano a su tumba.

— Tú eres uno de su círculo más cercano, Reg. Si alguien me puede llevar eres tú.

— ¿Y cómo tienes pensado hacer para que no te descubran?

— Me disfrazaré de mujer.

— ¡Sirius¡ERES UN HOMBRE MALDITA SEA¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE?!

— Sí, supongo que Azkaban me dejó con algunas tuercas fuera de su lugar.

— Pero…

— He oído rumores de que el Rey de Ipswitch, está en Slytherin. ¿Qué hace un reino casi opositor a Hogwarts, aquí?

— No se sabe. El Rey tampoco parece estar muy a gusto —Le concedió—. Sólo recibió una invitación en toda regla por su_alteza _y no halló motivo para rechazarla. Sirius, al baile que quieres entrar, es el septuagésimo aniversario de su Alteza Imperial.

— ¿Es cierto que Thomas Riddle tiene un hijo?

— Sí, tiene un varón de diecisiete años, y es El Rey Thomas Marvolo Riddle para ti, Sirius… ten un poco más de respeto.

— Bah, y una mierda…, Yo tengo una larga sucesión de títulos que ya ni me acuerdo de la letanía eterna que querían me aprendiera cuando era niño, y todo el que me ve, en vez de reverenciarme me escupe. Así que si le quiero decir _Tomcy_, así le diré.

— Blasfemo… deberían cortarte la lengua. ¿No has oído los rumores?

— ¿Cuáles¿Qué El Rey de Ipswitch es hijo de la Diosa? Vamos, tú y yo ni siquiera sabemos si existe la dichosa diosa. Merlín nos ampare de caer en semejantes tonterías.

— Un día de estos…

— Ya me matará algo, Reg, y créeme que no será ni una Diosa ni un Dios…

2

— Veo que ya está más recuperado —Interrumpió Draco Malfoy entrando en uno de los balcones que tenía el Hall principal. Harry alzó la mirada de su libro, suspirando, para ver al heredero Malfoy, sentarse en frente.

— Muchas gracias por vuestra preocupación, Alteza —Fue lo que respondió ausente, volviendo a su libro. Aún se sentía terriblemente cansado, y el escozor de su cicatriz no parecía desvanecerse con nada. Hasta su padre comenzaba a estar preocupado. No tenía ganas de entablar conversación con un estirado.

— ¿Le desagrada en demasía estar en Slytherin?

— He escuchado que Gryffindor, es un lugar más cálido, no soy muy adepto al frío —Concedió, pidiendo misericordia.

— ¿Gryffindor¿Ha perdido la cordura? Con todo respeto. Slytherin es lo mejor de lo mejor. Gryffindor es poca cosa con respecto a nuestra noble capital.

— Tengo entendido que Gryffindor es también una capital de Hogwarts, Duque.

— En Gryffindor, sólo ocurren desgracias. En Slytherin estás protegido de cualquier mal que aqueja Hogwarts. Pensé que había llegado por Hupplepuff, y habría realizado por su propia mano eso. Además, debe sentirse honrado de estar bajo la protección del Gran Rey de Hogwarts.

— "Oh por la sagrada Diosa…" —Pensó Harry—. Con permiso alteza, creo que aún no termino de recuperarme, iré a recostarme —No se podía creer que de verdad hubiese gente que siguiera por voluntad propia al Tirano de Hogwarts…, si en tierras lejanas jamás había escuchado un elogio con respecto a su reinado.

— Bien puedas, _Harry_ —Le contestó con una de sus sonrisas lobunas y misteriosas. Lo último que recibió del precioso ojos verdes fue una corta reverencia para luego observarle desaparecer, mientras caminaba. Con su barbilla alzada, una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, observó como el moreno cruzaba el patio. Enervó una ceja, frunciendo un poco el ceño. A dónde iría, por allí definitivamente no quedaba su cuarto. Ni el de él, ni el de ningún otro. Sopesó sus opciones, decidiendo no decirle nada a su padre. Total, no quería perder su confianza que ya estaba en tela de juicio. Se levantó alisando cualquier arruga de su túnica y salió del balcón, sintiendo como un aire frío se colaba por sus partes descubiertas, dejándole un leve escalofrío. Pronto nevaría de nuevo.

3

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como un troll se acercaba hacia dónde estaba caminando. Sacó su varita y saltó dando un mortal en el aire. Cayó de mala forma, aún no estaba para andar con esos trotes.

— ¡AHHH! —Escuchó que una mujer gritaba. No se había dado cuenta que el animal la venía persiguiendo.

— Señorita —Llamó, siendo completamente ignorando.

— ¡Baronesa! Baronesa por aquí —Harry observó que otra dama le llamaba para que se escondiera.

— ¡QUÍTENMELO¡QUITÉNMELO! —Harry corrió, maldiciendo su mala suerte y agarró a la señorita por la cintura y saltó como pudo al techo más cercano.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡LADRÓN!

— Pues, no… permítame terminar con el troll, luego hablamos —Saltó y con unos cuantos encantamientos, su varita llena de moco del animal y su adrenalina mermando su enfermedad, se dirigió a ayudar a bajar a la señorita.

— ¿Quién eres? —Exigió, en desconfianza.

— Am —Jadeó sintiendo el cansancio agobiarle de nuevo—. Lamento haberla asustado. Soy Harry James Riddle, Príncipe de Ipswitch —No iba a cometer el mismo error que con el estirado de Mini-Malfoy.

— ¿Eres el príncipe de Ipswitch? —Preguntó curiosa—. ¿Harry Riddle de Ipswitch?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas, Alteza! Soy la Baronesa de Gryffindor, Hermione Jane Granger.

— Hola… —Saludó anonadado.

4

— ¿Qué hacía persiguiéndole un troll?

— Siento las molestias —Se exculpó tratando de evadir el tema, avergonzada. Hermione se volteó—. Silvia, por favor, no tan cerca —Indicó a una de sus damas de compañía que le sostenía su sombrilla, para evitar que le diera el sol o que mucha gente le observara su cara.

— Lo siento, Baronesa.

— ¿Vas a algún lugar en especial? —Preguntó la castaña. Harry observó sus ojos castaño claro y su cabello recogido en un grácil y juvenil moño, mientras unos mechones en rulos caían en su cara.

— No, en realidad me fui de mi sitio de hospedaje…, no soporto estar allí.

— Y que lo digas, esos Malfoy… uff… —Harry al miró con las cejas alzadas—. ¡Lo lamento alteza!

— Pienso lo mismo son unos estirados. Soy Harry, por la Dulce Gaia… dime Harry.

— Está bien, Harry. Tú puedes decirme, Hermione.

— Gracias al cielo. Pensé que no había persona en Slytherin normal con quién hablar.

— Ja, ja, por mi cabeza pasaba lo mismo. ¿Y qué te trajo a Hogwarts, Harry?

— Pues, mi padre no suele dejarme sólo en el reino si no está él, o el Archiduque de Salem…

— ¿El Archiduque…? —El joven asintió—. He oído cosas grandiosas de Albus Dumbledore.

— Es el padrino de mi padre, pero, a cada rato se andan peleando —Le dijo acercándosele en voz baja—. El Archiduque es el único que amedrenta a mi padre… —La Baronesa rió en voz baja—. Además, sino fuese por él, la mayoría de mis castigos hubiesen sido llevado a cabos en alguna mazmorra del castillo…

— ¿Niño travieso?

— Aún lo soy —Le comentó con sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Y dónde está el Archiduque?

— No tengo ni la menor idea…, mi padre y él hablaron una noche y desapareció. Me extrañó que ni se despidiera de mí…

5

— Harry, estás condenadamente enfermo, eres un desastre ubicándote, y sólo se te ocurre ¡salir sólo bajo una nevada! —Le regañó sintiéndose menos preocupado al ver que su amado hijo estaba sonriente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios ya habían recuperado su color. Estaba todo lleno de nieve, y húmedo, observó con pesar al ver como su hijo tenía la capa totalmente mojada—. Anda a cambiarte de una vez, antes de que te enfermes.

— Padre, no te molestes. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

— Podrías haberme avisado.

— El mini-duque de Malfoy estaba acosándome. ¡Pero fue maravilloso haber salido! Conocí a la Baronesa de Gryffindor. Se llama, Hermione Jane Granger, y es maravillosa, una persona genial…

— Veo que estás más recuperado —Le dijo más tranquilo al ver que su hijo ya no parecía estar enfermo.

— ¡Sí¡Ya estoy mejor! Nos conocimos por casualidad porque, ella estaba siendo perseguida por un Troll y al final terminamos tumbándole…

— Hay por la Diosa. ¿Qué hacías enfrentándote a un Troll en tu estado?

— ¿Y dejaba a la dama en apuros¡Quince años de etiqueta y educación si me han servido de algo!

— Jajaja —Se rió jovialmente el mayor. Removiéndole los cabellos con cariño.

— ¿Sabías que es la ahijada de los Reyes James Evian Potter Black y Lilianne Marie Evans de Potter, de Gryffindor?

— ¿Los Reyes de Gryffindor?

— Sí, aunque, éstos actualmente se encuentran en paradero desconocido —Le explicó con malestar. Su padre le miró inquisidor.

— ¿Sabes la razón del por qué? —El chico se encogió en si mismo—. James, no me mientas.

—_Silencium_ —Conjuró en voz baja y se acercó al oído de su padre—. Dicen que son perseguidos por el Rey de Hogwarts. Y… —Susurró más bajo—. El mismo Rey en persona asesinó al _Delfín _de Gryffindor —Se separó inmediatamente reverenciando a su padre—. Lamento mi atrevimiento _Su Eminencia_.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso?

— Eso es lo que dicen los rumores.

— ¡Harry! —El chico carraspeó, sabía que a su padre no le gustaba quedar como idiota.

— Cuando estaba en Andalash, escuché a un Bardo contar la historia. Y luego me encontré con un criado del castillo de Blurrish, llamado Frank, creo, él me terminó de contar la historia.

— Harry, debes dejar de hablar con los criados. Eres mi hijo. El próximo Rey de Ipswitch¿qué crees que dice la gente con todo lo que has hecho? Especialmente en reinos ajenos.

— Lo siento, padre. Tenía hambre y Frank muy amablemente me proveyó de ella en la cocina a las dos de la mañana.

— Oh Dios… en la cocina, a las dos de la mañana, caminando seguro que en pijamas por allí. _Sabia Artemisa_… Harry… —Le retó, al enterarse de todo aquello.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeento. Nadie me vio, lo juro…

— Hijo, sabes que no debes andar merodeando por allí.

— Lo sé…, pero, no podía dormir, y me parecía bastante injusto sonar la campana…

— Para eso están, Harry.

— Padre, he oído otro rumor. Esto si fue por equivocación, he escuchado que el Rey de Hogwarts le ha invitado a pasar el resto de nuestra estadía el palacio.

— Demonios, no quería que te enteraras de eso. Sí, es cierto.

— ¿Y me lo ibas a decir cuando estuviésemos pisando el castillo?

— Aún no tengo del todo seguro aceptar. No quiero que tu salud decaiga de nuevo si de verdad te ves afectado de alguna manera por Voldemort. Sino te había dicho nada es porque no quería que te preocuparas.

— ¿Sabes? Herm me invitó a cenar en la casa del Barón de Gryffindor. No me place cenar aquí. Sólo hace que se me revuelva el estómago…

— ¿Herm?

— Am¿Si? Diminutivo de "Hermione".

— Harry¿qué te he dicho con tratar a la nobleza de apócopes?

— Ella no tiene problemas y me dice Har… ¿Puedo ir?

El hombre pareció pensárselo. Sabía por las criadas que el Rey de Hogwarts iba a cenar esa noche en casa de los Malfoy, si bien quería saber que le sucedía a Harry con ése señor, tampoco quería ponerlo en una situación displicente por mero capricho…, sin embargo, no sabía que tan _interesado _se encontraría el Rey en contar con la presencia de su primogénito, y eso sí era algo que le urgía en conocer. Esa noche, ante la inminente desaparición de Harry, Voldemort le había colocado en sobre aviso que el chico no estaba, y eso no era normal, si el mismo no se había dado cuenta que el moreno había escapado era por algo, y ahora venía y su hijo le doblaba sus sospechas. Pros, contras y muy poco tiempo para decidir.

— Está bien…

— ¿Qué?

— Que puedes ir.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Ajá¿Dónde está el truco?

— La escolta —Le soltó triunfante.

— No, papi, noooo.

— Sí.

— Rayos, pero…

— Sino no saldrás de esta casa, Harry. Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué sucede si te desmayas por allí tu solo? Eres un príncipe, por la sagrada Diosa, entiéndelo de una buena vez. Peter te acompañará.

— ¡¿Qué!?

— No me grites jovencito…

— Perdón, pero¿Pettegrew? —Como odiaba a ese estúpido cara de rata… ¡No era más que un soplón! —. ¿No puede ser Rossier?

— No.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con gesto sufrido.

— Porque si te dejo ir con Rossier, sucedería cualquier desgracia, y yo no me enteraría, sé que te celestina todo lo que haces… —El joven se sonrojó, eso era cierto…

— ¿Y si me llevas tú? Te prometo no moverme de la casa de Herm… de la Baronesa de Gryffindor —Corrigió revirando los ojos.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que servirte de escolta de juegos. Si quieres ir, que Peter te acompañe, esa es mi última palabra. Y eso es todo —Bueno, ya su padre había matado cualquier réplica con "eso es todo". No había ninguna fuerza que le permitiera tan siquiera abrir la boca. Reverenció y se volteó—. Ah —Le detuvo, el chico volteó el cuello—. No quiero oírte hablar con nadie acerca de lo que sabes. Y no te metas en problemas, si me vuelvo a enterar de algo parecido a un Troll, cuadros parlanchines, piedras robadas, cámaras abiertas, juegos prohibidos —Le recordó enumerando todos los dolores de cabeza que le había dado en el pasado—. Te recluirás en esta casa hasta que se decida lo contrario y no podrás salir ni siquiera de tu habitación.

— Sí, Su Alteza…

— Llega antes de las ocho de la noche. Anda cámbiate y dile a Winky que te de una poción para evitar que recaigas enfermo.

— ¿Algo más?

— No te molestes conmigo, sabes que tengo razón.

— No estoy molesto —Murmuró, sabiendo de antemano aquello. Se devolvió le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Mañana irás a comprar algo que ponerte para el aniversario del Rey. Llévate a Winky contigo —El chico asintió y salió de allí—. Harry, por favor, algo decente no me hagas ir contigo a última hora.

— Sí, padre, tranquilo…

6

— Muy buena cena como siempre, Lucius.

— Gracias, My Lord —Respondió con el mismo tono orgulloso de siempre, Lucius.

— ¿Sucede algo, Thomas? —El aludido dejó de ver el reloj.

— No su Alteza… —Le respondió, tomando de su copa, con tranquilidad—. "Y eso que le dije a las ocho… ya va a ver, y Peter va a ser torturado un rato largo. No le dejo la protección de mi hijo, por nada…"

— Su Alteza —Todos voltearon—. Mi Señor, su hijo ha llegado. Pide disculpas por haberse retrazado media hora, pero, no se dio cuenta de la hora.

— Sí, claro —Masculló—. Melissa.

— ¿Señor?

— Dile a Harry que venga.

— Si disculpa mi atrevimiento —Dijo acercándosele más a su oído—. Creo que el Amo Harry no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a este lugar, Mi señor.

— Dile que si no viene va a estar castigado el resto de su vida.

— Sí, señor.

7

— Su Alteza —Saludó Harry al borde del llanto. Se sostuvo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado el Rey de Ipswitch, para evitar caer. Otra vez el mismo dolor, la misma sensación de angustia y desazón…

— Cielo Santo. ¿Qué te sucedió? —Preguntó exaltado, sosteniéndole. En su estado de delirio, cruzó su mirada de nuevo con la de aquel demonio de ojos rojos, sintiendo unas potentes ganas de vomitar—. ¿Dónde está, Peter?

— Por ahí, no lo sé —Contestó desahuciado.

— No cierres los ojos.

— No soporto mi cabeza, Padre.

— Será mejor llevarlo a un hospital —Propuso demasiado calmado y hasta saboreando el momento, el Rey de Hogwarts.

— Argh… —Thomas tuvo que hacer más fuerza en el agarre ya que las piernas del moreno no le sostenían.

— Su Alteza Imperial tiene razón —Comentó Draco realmente preocupado. Esta mañana estaba prácticamente curado. Es más, había jurado verlo con la estúpida come-libros de Gryffindor.

— Harry —Le susurró—. Ángel, mírame —El moreno en trace y tratando en vano de que sus ojos no quedaran en blanco lo_miró_.

— _¡No¡Harry! _—_Gritó una mujer. _

—_Quédate quieta mujer… —Le aprisionó un encapuchado. _

— _Ni un paso más, Potter. _

— _Su Alteza. Aquí está —Dijo otro entregándole el bebé de un año en sus brazos. _

—_¡HARRY¡HARRY¡SUÉLTALO BASTARDO! —Gritó Lily perdiendo la cordura. El hombre que la sostenía le abofeteó. _

— _¡Lily!_

— _Qué no te muevas, Potter —Le informó de mala leche otro de los encapuchados. _

—_¡Bastardo! No la toques. _

— _Como sabrás —Comenzó el Rey de Hogwarts—. Todos los primogénitos debían ser asesinados… ¿cómo es que éste mocoso sigue vivo? —Preguntó con ira latente en sus ojos —James le escupió en la cara. _

— _Crucio —Conjuró el Lord. _

—_¡James¡James! _

— _¡Ahrg!_

— _Y si vuelvo a escuchar alguna insolencia, los dos morirán —Colocó el niño en el piso. Y lo desenvolvió de las mantas que le cubrían, el niño se removía inquieto sentado en dónde estaba—. Avada Kedavra. _

— ¡AHHHHH! —El grito retumbó por todo el lugar. El moreno se alzó sin poder caber en su dolor y su magia comenzó a descontrolarse. Las ventanas se rompieron en una estruendosa explosión.

— Mierda. Harry está perdiendo el control —Detractó el Rey de Ipswitch preocupado por su heredero. Observó a Voldemort alzar la varita—. Un hechizo llega a salir de su varita y darle a mi hijo y le juro que habrá problemas.

— No seas necios, Thomas. ¿Qué piensas hacer contra poder en bruto? —Preguntó con nata malicia. Thomas apuntó al hombre de tez blanca en la cien.

— BAJA la varita Voldemort, no te lo repito.

— Harry. Harry ¡Despierta! —Le llamó Draco desesperado. El moreno pareció reaccionar buscando algo—. ¡Despierta, Idiota¡Nos vas a matar todos!

Cuando observó que el ser de ojos rojos dimitía en su intento por _ayudar_. Se alzó hasta dónde estaba su hijo, perdido en sus poderes.

— Para ya, Harry —Soltó con voz metálica y como de ultratumba. El chico detuvo todo, al su cerebro recibir esas ondas extrañas, sus poderes se encerraron de nuevo. Se miraron por unos segundos, Harry cabeceó y comenzó a caer, con el cuerpo totalmente laxo.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —Preguntó Lucius sorprendido, ante tal cantidad de poder. Riddle de observó con rictus pétreo.

— Algo está descontrolando a Harry en este maldito lugar. Con su permiso, tengo que atender a mi hijo…

— Lucius —Llamó el Lord, cuando Tom, Draco y Narcisa, salieron del lugar.

— ¿Su alteza?

— Voy a necesitar un favor tuyo —Dijo con una sonrisa macabra apareciendo en sus labios.

— ¿Señor?

— Ya que todos los rumores resultaron ser ciertos… No hace falta que entiendas nada. Vigila al chico y no lo pierdas de vista…

— Como ordene.

— No me defraudes —Dijo subiéndole la barbilla para mirarle de frente. Estaban muy cerca, el Duque de Slytherin podía sentir perfectamente el aroma mentolado del aliento del Rey.

— No lo haré —Respondió controlándose.

8

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¡Mayor susto que nos has pegado! —Escuchó que le regañaban dos voces conocidas.

— ¿Herm, Draco? —Preguntó perdido…

— Su Alteza —Llamó Hermione gritando desde la puerta—. Harry acaba de despertar. Y creo que tiene amnesia parcial.

— Gracias, Hermione… ¿De qué te acuerdas?

— De alguien acabando con mi vida —Fue la macabra respuesta del joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

**TBC**


	4. Forbidden Reencounters

**Capítulo 3: **_Forbidden Reencounters_

"_That woe is me, poor child for thee, bye-bye, lully-lulley"._

— Por cierto ¿Cómo supiste de mi estado?

— Pues, tú padre me pidió el favor que viniera. Dijo que tal vez te sentirías mejor si yo estaría contigo —El joven príncipe se sonrojó.

— Muchísimas gracias, Hermione. No me he sentido nada bien desde que llegué a Slytherin.

— Está bien, Harry, somos amigos ¿o no? Aunque no tengamos más de una semana de conocernos, siento que te quiero mucho —Le sonrió acariciándole los cabellos.

— Y yo también, Herm, y yo también.

— ¿No tienes idea de qué te sucede? —El ojiverde suspiró, negando. Se sentía frustrado al no poder encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo aquello. Él siempre lograba descifrar todo sin molestar a nadie, ya no quería seguir preocupando a todos, especialmente a su padre quién en estos momentos estaba ocupado en otros menesteres más importantes que su persona.

— No…, la verdad es que…

— ¿Qué? —Le presionó—. Vamos Harry no me voy a ir de boca floja con nadie.

— Me podrían decapitar por soltar lo que mis labios quieren decir, Herm…

— ¡Por Merlín habla de una buena vez Riddle! Me tienes los nervios crispados.

— Es que, cada vez que el Rey de Hogwarts merodea cerca de mí, empiezo a sentirme enfermo, terriblemente mal…, mi cabeza parece quebrarse en dos, y mi magia a descontrolarse. Hermy, mi magia no puede descontrolarse…, eso es un acto muy imprudente y…, y ya he hecho bastante daño por ello —Le confesó con arrepentimiento—. Además, ya bastante tiene mi padre como para darle otro dolor de cabeza. Porque eso es lo único que he sido, un constante dolor de cabeza.

— Shhh, no digas eso… a mí me parece que su alteza te ama mucho, Harry.

— Él es lo único que tengo en la vida… si mi padre se muere, yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo, Herm.

— Tu padre no morirá, por Morgana, aún está joven y brioso. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Eh… disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Por casualidad irás al septuagésimo aniversario de su Alteza Real?

— Sí. Desgraciadamente, papá hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que fuera, pero, en la invitación postulaba mi nombre. Así que no puedo hacer nada, sólo de pensarlo, tiemblo; no quiero estar cerca de ese señor, me dan escalofríos sus ojos rojos —Se abrazó a si mismo—. Le tengo una fobia terrible, y no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué despierta esos sentimientos en mí. Como me mira, es como si me desnudara hasta el alma, como si supiera cada cosa que siento, pienso, cada movimiento que doy. No me lo saco ni en sueños. Estoy destrozado —Gimió en el mismo tono desconsolado, encogiéndose más en sí mismo.

— Caray… ¿le has dicho a alguien eso? —Murmuró chocada. El chico negó—. Bueno, está bien, yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer.

— ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile? —Preguntó en un susurro quedo. La muchacha se sonrojó, aún más de lo que estaba Harry.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace dos días, Harry? —Le pegó en el brazo—. Así me libraba de Zabini.

— ¿Quién?

— El mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy. No es que sea un mal chico, cuando menos no es un maldito bastardo como Draco, pero, es tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?

— ¿Liberal? ¿Loco? ¿Maniático? ¿Introvertido? ¿Poca cosa?

— Liberal. Gracias.

— De nada —Convenció frotándose, mientras miraba por la ventana—. ¿Qué en este sitio nunca hace calor?

— La temperatura más alta que se ha registrado hasta ahora en Slytherin ha sido de 16 grados centígrados. Del resto, oscila entre los 0 y 10 grados en los veranos más calientes, y, en los inviernos, -30 grados ha sido la helada más fría de ésta cuidad.

— Moriré joven si vivo mucho tiempo aquí.

— En Gryffindor todo es más cálido y más acogedor…

— ¿Por qué no estás en Gryffindor? Digo, eres la Baronesa de ese lugar ¿no? Perdón, no quise disturbarte —Pidió al ver como la mirada, usualmente con esa chispa de vida, se apagaba.

— Cuando los reyes de Gryffindor desaparecieron. Mis padres el Barón y la Baronesa-Madre de Gryffindor, decidieron que Slytherin era el lugar más seguro para mí. A ellos no les agrada para nada Su Alteza Imperial, pero, no pueden hacer mucho, no poseen magia, por una maldición de una Gran Hechicera.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

— Yo pasé la prueba que logró que mi familia fuera perdonada recuperando mi magia, el honor de la familia y la sucesión de la magia en las generaciones venideras.

— Ya veo. Eres genial, Herm.

— No hice nada genial…

— ¡Pero cómo dices! Salvaste a toda tu familia.

— Hice lo que alguien con moral haría, no caer en la codicia… —Al ver la cara confundida se apresuró a explicar, con su mala manía de sabelotodo—. Te explico. La prueba fue una noche, en la que me perdí, fue horrible, no sabía si estaba en un sueño o en la realidad. Llegué a una cueva y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté aún era de noche, alguien se apareció frente a mí y me dijo que estaba allí para ofrecerme todo el poder que yo quisiera. Me haría la persona más poderosa de todo el planeta. Lo tendría todo, belleza, poder inigualable, todos me amarían. Sólo había una condición, no debía hablar de quién me había concedido tal gracia, Jamás, y nunca. Y tampoco podría enamorarme porque de ser así, algo terrible sucedería.

» Yo no podía creerlo, mi primera opción fue aceptar, quería devolverle a mis padres su magia, quería retribuirle todo lo que ellos habían hecho por mí. Pero, luego, a mí cabeza llegó que no podría enamorarme, y eso me pareció muy triste, ¿De qué sirve todo el poder del mundo si no lo podía compartir con nadie? Si tendría que estar sola para toda la vida. Sólo le di una sonrisa y le dije que no, le agradecí y me fui de allí… A la semana, pude usar magia por primera vez, lo recuerdo perfectamente —Le dijo, con la mirada soñadora, haciendo que Harry sonriera tiernamente al verla así—. Fue tan bello poder utilizar magia. En sueños apareció la hechicera y me explicó todo…

— Eso ha sido magnífico. Y cómo dice el Archiduque de Salem: "Otra anécdota que contar a los nietos".

— Me intriga ese hombre. Ojalá tenga la oportunidad de conocerle, parece ser alguien que puede enseñar mucho. ¿Ha sido tu tutor?

— No… mi tutor fue una persona un tanto especial, que me odia y me desprecia con toda su alma…

— ¿Quién?

— Severus Snape.

— ¿Has dicho "Snape"?

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— Severus Tobías Snape es el Barón de Slytherin…, pero, desapareció un poco antes de que el _Delfín_ de Gryffindor… —Dubitó, no sabía si soltar eso.

— Muriera. Estoy enterado de la historia. Pero ¿Puede ser otro Severus Snape, no? Total, yo no soy el único Harry Riddle de este mundo, ni tú la única Hermione Granger… —La mujer asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo.

— Se decía que El Barón estaba enamorado de la archiduquesa de Endalia, Lilianne Evans de Potter, heredera al trono de Endalia, actual Reina de Gryffindor… y que, bueno, cuando éste se enteró que la archiduquesa, su posible futura esposa, se había enamorado de Su Majestad el Rey de Gryffindor. Se volvió loco, nadie sabe exactamente que hizo, pero, antes de los trágicos sucesos, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se rumorea que él, es uno de los principales culpables de la muerte del Delfín.

— Yo he estado en Endalia. Es un lugar horrible. Sus reyes son unas bestias. Y el Príncipe heredero de Endalia es un cerdo… —Explicó arrugando la nariz en señal de desagrado.

— Petunia Evans, Princesa de Endalia, fue coronada como Reina luego de la inminente desaparición de su hermana y la _casual_ muerte de sus padres. Se casó con Vernon Dursley, Señor de Brutus… No he salido jamás de Hogwarts… pero… si lo que se dice es cierto, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso.

— No me digas, Los juglares te han metido en aprietos.

— Bueno… sí, algo… ¿Sabes? Yo sé la cantata prohibida —Le susurró en el oído.

— ¿Cómo? —Hermione se apretó más la falda.

— ¿No sabes? —Gimió muy bajito—. Harry, deberíamos dejarlo. Si alguien nos escucha…

— Ya no importará nada, porque mi papá me torturará hasta que no sepa ni como me llamo por haberle desobedecido… ¿Sabes? Voldemort…

— ¡No digas su nombre! —Chilló asustada.

— Perdón, perdón, El Rey pidió a mi padre quedarse lo que durara su estadía, luego del baile, en palacio.

— ¿No irá a aceptar o sí? Harry, yo pensé que estábamos en constante guerra con Ipswitch antes de conocerte.

— No es del todo mentira. Papá siente antipatía ante ese señor, pero, no pudo encontrar una excusa válida para evadir la invitación… Ahora que lo pienso. El Archiduque de Salem salió de viaje justo después de que papá recibiera la carta.

1

— Esto no me entra Winky —Se quejó el moreno, mientras la elfa subida en un taburete le ayudaba a vestirse.

— Por el Amor a la Diosa, Amo Harry, no sea melindre, no quiero que su padre le regañe estando en ese estado.

— Pero, ¡Auch! Me torturan…. —La puerta sonó y a los pocos segundos después, sin esperar contestación, entró su padre, quién se quedó en el marco de la puerta, con una ceja alzada—. Hay, Hay, esto no me queda —Dijo llorando—. No Winky, para, para…

— Vamos, amito que luego llega su padre y se molesta…

— Ya estoy aquí —Sobra decir que los otros dos pegaron el brinco, sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban—. Hace media hora que debías estar listo. Pero hace media hora exactamente que llegaste colándote como serpiente por quién sabe dónde. Dame acá —Le dijo arrebatándole la prenda de las manos a la elfa y colocándoselo él mismo a su hijo—. Harry, deberías enterarte de la edad que tienes. Ya no eres un crío de cinco años que puede andar haciendo lo que le venga en gana.

— No fue mi culpa, una nevada me retuvo en casa de la Baronesa… ¡En este maldito lugar lo único que hace es nevar! —Su padre le pegó en la boca de nuevo, y le miró penetrante—. Au —Se quejó.

— Termina de vestirte, que no podemos llegar tarde… —Fue lo único que declaró con voz neutra.

Observó a su padre irse. Miró embelezado su andar elegante, esa forma de demostrar orgullo caminando totalmente erguido sin exagerar sus movimientos. Como toda clase de ropa que se colocaba le sentaba bien, ese hombre destilaba poder, jamás cometía una imprudencia, siempre estaba impoluto, siempre sabía que hacer en el momento correcto. A pesar de ser conocido por su austeridad, siempre había sido preocupado por los suyos, protegiéndoles más allá de lo imposible.

Se dejó caer frustrado en el piso, y dejó que sus dos manos sostuvieran su barbilla.

— ¿Amo Harry? —Llamó Winky preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nana? —Preguntó espichado.

— ¿Qué te sucede a ti, pequeño niño? —Le devolvió acunándole en sus huesudos y pequeños brazos.

— No importa cuanto lo intente, nana, yo jamás daré la talla para ser el Rey de Ipswitch, decepcionando así a mi Padre.

— Será el mejor Rey que ha tenido el gran Ipswitch, pequeño Príncipe. No lo dudes, jamás dudes de eso. La gente de tu pueblo de adora. Eres su pequeño_ niño dorado_.

— Ellos sólo ven, esperanzas fútiles en alguien mentalmente desestabilizado buscando aceptación en un mundo de lobos…

— Sí, tal vez, pero, si no termino de vestirte, te quedarás castigado muriéndote de aburrimiento en esta casa hasta que tu padre diga lo contrario o una desgracia mayor amerite su cancelación.

— Hay joder…, siempre ando castigado, y siempre es el mismo castigo, yo no sirvo para andar recluido.

2

Miró por los refilones de la pared. Esa situación hacía _Dèja Vu_ en su cabeza… suspiró aliviado al no avistar a nadie, le daba corte que le vieran con esa ropa, salió de su escondite sacudiéndose un poco, y se agarró por costumbre del pasamanos de la escalinata principal. Se miró. Como siempre, no dejando ninguna duda de su estatus, estaba vestido de verde oscuro, tan oscuro que si la luz no daba se frente se pensaría que era negro. Su túnica estaba a poco de arrastrarle, sus zapatos negros lustrados brillaban, su camisa blanca, terminando en sus puños con unos gemelos de oro blanco en forma de Dragón enrollado.

Toda la gente que lo veía vestido con su ropa Real, comentaba que le daba un aura de misterio y que sus ojos destrozaban, diciendo lo contrario, un ángel. Él siempre pensaba que exageraban. Él sólo veía a un adolescente flacuchento y debilucho. Decidió bajar con cuidado las escaleras para no volcarse vergonzosamente como ya le había pasado anteriormente en clases de etiqueta, debido a la ropa extremadamente pesada _gracias_ al grueso terciopelo de su capa y túnica.

Sí… _Dèja Vu_…

— Príncipe Riddle.

— Hola Draco —Saludó importándole ya un bledo que el chico no le gustara ser tratado con tanta _familiaridad_.

— Ya era hora que nos honrara con su presencia, alteza —Soltó irónico, iba a seguir cuando el joven perdió el cuidado que tenía al bajar, echándose a la mansalva, sólo quería irle a reclamar al rubio su atrevimiento, pero, como siempre sucedía, perdió el control, resbaló y—. Salvado por la campana —Ser burló descaradamente, atrapándole en sus brazos, y evitando así que cayera.

— Suéltame —Le ordenó sumamente sonrojado. ¡Maldita capa de mierda que siempre le hacía caer! La última vez había rodado veinte escalones, ganándose la carcajada de Lockheart… un estúpido maricón de cabellos amarillos que lo único que hacía era regodearse de una fama que no le pertenecía, pero, a quién su padre había contratado para entrenarle en modales y etiqueta.

— Está bien, está bien —Aceptó con sonrisa diáfana, era la primera vez que el Príncipe de Ipswitch lo escuchaba reírse sin malicia.

— No, no, no me sueltes —Apuntó turbado, sintiendo como aún estaba enredado con sus ropajes, se agarró más del cuello del albino, casi logrando que cayeran al piso.

— Harry… No has ni siquiera pisado calle y ya estás desarreglándote —Al oír que terceros llegaban a destruir su aura armónica, al tratar de acomodarse no hicieron más que caer. El ojiverde encima de Draco, quedando en una posición que, de ser vista por otros ojos, se consideraría comprometedora y los habría metido en líos—. Serás patoso… —Dijo su padre resignado—. Gracias por servir de colchón a mi hijo, Joven Draco.

— Un placer ser utilizado como soporte de tan bello ángel, señor —Harry se levantó abochornado, tratando de recuperar algo de su orgullo, pero, el único ser que podía destrozarlo, se había unido en su contra para abochornarle. El Duque de Slytherin se puso de pie, y con porte de caballero, se llevó una mano a la espalda, luego de arreglarse sus ropajes, su diestra fue ofrecida al ojiverde, con una pequeña reverencia agregó—. Me preguntaba, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento: Mi Príncipe, si queríais, ser mi pareja en el baile de esta noche —Las orejas de Harry fueron parecían estallar de lo rojas que estaban. Su padre sonrió al ver como se las tocaba nervioso.

— Ergh… bueno, está bien… —Aceptó entrecortado. ¿En dónde había quedado toda la valentía de la que la gente tanto hablaba?

— Su Alteza…

— Oh, Andrómeda ya estás aquí —La mujer de exuberante belleza castaña, se acercó al Rey, en una educada reverencia, levantando un poco su vestido, y colocando sus dedos índice y medio en su barbilla mientras descendía—. Tan bella como siempre.

— ¡Tía Mea! —Dijo Harry eufórico yendo a saludar a una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo—. ¿Cómo está Tonks?

— Muy bien, Mi pequeño, extrañándote. Nymphandora me ha mandado sus más sinceros recuerdos, y dice que regreses pronto, se aburre sin tu presencia en palacio.

— ¿Vienes al baile? —La mujer asintió coqueta—. He venido ha serle de consorte a tu padre, por esta noche.

— ¡Genial! —Su padre carraspeó para que le prestaran atención.

— Ya hablarán, ahora, es tiempo de irnos o no llegaremos con bien.

— Sí, padre.

— Andrómeda —Nombró Tom, cediéndole su brazo como todo un caballero. La mujer sonrió, abriendo su abanico y tomando el miembro ofrecido.

— Has eso de nuevo y te mostraré que tan mujer puedo parecer —Advirtió con voz ardida el moreno ojiverde. El rubio sólo ahondó su sonrisa—. ¡Y no me mires con esa cara de sádico! Joder, y ya vámonos, que nos dejan…

3

Un bastón resonó tres veces en el piso.

— El Rey de Ipswitch, Thomas y La Marquesa Black de Ipswitch —Éstos al terminar de ser anunciados, pasaron con tranquilidad para bajar despacio la larga escalinata que daba al gran salón, decorado en mármol blanco y dorado—. El Duque Malfoy de Slytherin y El Delfín de Ipswitch.

— Si te sostienes de mí, no caerás, te lo prometo —Le dijo al ver como Harry observaba no muy convencido las escaleras de apariencia infinitas desde allí.

Como había prometido el ojigris, habían salvado los escalones sin vergüenza alguna, al tocar el piso de mármol, dos criadas, en una reverencia habían pedido sus capaz, guantes e indumentos sobrantes, que no serían más que un estorbo en la velada.

Harry le entregó la última prenda, que era el guante de su mano derecha, agradeció y haciendo una reverencia, lo que causó alboroto entre las jóvenes que no estaban acostumbradas a tal cortesía, se alejaron en busca de potenciales _conocidos _o de algo que hacer.

— Estás hermoso esta noche —Escuchó como le elogiaba su pareja de baile.

— Gracias, lamento no devolverte el cumplido…, mi padre dice que soy demasiado elocuente para estas cosas. Pero, también estás bien.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Herm! —Se abrazaron lo más disimulado posible, a pesar de no evitar la euforia.

— Hey Dragón.

— Hola Blaise.

— Así que te conseguiste de pareja al principito. Tienes una suerte, cabrón —Dijo el chico de color, con sus ojos almendrados casi verdosos, brillando traviesos.

— Blaise —Siseó el joven Duque—. Compórtate…

— Aish… no me acordaba de tu antipatía…

— Calla, idiota.

Draco observó perdido como el príncipe sonreía y asentía de muy buen humor, a su amiga. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo le colocó una mano en el pecho, haciendo la mímica de un disparo.

— ¡Bam, vaquero! Eros ha venido a por ti.

— No seas ridículo, Blaise.

— Se te salen los ojos con el angelito que tiene por príncipe, Ipswitch, mi querido amigo —Al ver las negativas rotundas del Duque, Zabini ensanchó más su sonrisa—. Entonces, lo invitaré a bailar, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta termine en mi cama —El brillo que hizo que el ojiverde se sintiera en peligro, cruzar la mirada de Draco, fue suficiente para confirmar su teoría—. Draco…, te conozco desde que tu madre y la mía estaban embarazadas. Nunca me dejas más opción que amenazarte.

— ¿Habré dicho yo algo? Has lo que quieras…

— Ujú… y al siguiente día amanezco muerto en mi cama sin razón aparente. Siéntelo Dray… ese chico tiene el aura más pura que he podido conocer hasta ahora. Te apuesto mi colección de broches que ni siquiera le han besado —El rubio carraspeó ante las insinuaciones de su amigo.

— Calla, idiota. Estás hablando del futuro Monarca de uno de los Reinos más poderosos del mundo. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué te corten la lengua?

— Pues, si lo hace el morenazo de ojos verdes, no me quejo —Lo que recibió por el atrevido comentario fue un golpe en su brazo—. Y el Rey tampoco está nada mal.

— ¡Blaise Belial Zabini! ¡Por Merlín! Calla, calla, mantén tu lengua en la boca.

— Que aguafiestas eres. ¿No me vas a decir que no has mirado de refilón para mirarle el trasero respingón al padre o al hijo?

— Dulce Morgana ¿De dónde sacaste a éste bicho? —Se preguntó con una mano en la cara, negando con sufrimiento.

— Bah… aburrido. El ver no hace daño. ¡Querida Hermione! Mi preciosa Baronesa de Gryffindor, sería el caballero más feliz si me concediera un baile.

— Oh, Marques Zabini, me asustó.

— Lamento haberla exaltado, Milady. ¿Me concede entonces esta pieza?

— Con su permiso su Alteza —Se despidió formal de Harry.

— Bien pueda, Baronesa. Hasta luego, ¿Señor…?

— Blaise, Blaise Zabini, Marques de Slytherin.

— Está bien, señor Zabini.

— Oh, por favor, Blaise está bien, para mí Su Alteza.

— Harry está bien, Blaise.

— Hasta luego, guapo —Dijo desapareciendo, guiñándole un ojo.

— Su Alteza.

— ¿Qué sucede, Draco? Y por la Diosa, ¿te es mucha molestia cuando menos cuando estemos solos, llamarme por mi nombre?

— Lo siento, Harry. La costumbre. ¿Deseas bailar?

— Ahm… piso —Le susurró.

— Ya solventaremos ese pequeño inconveniente.

4

— Voy a ser muy descortés con mi pregunta, pero ¿qué hace tanto viendo a mi hijo? —Preguntó mosqueado el Rey de Ipswitch ante la insistente mirada de Voldemort sobre su pequeño.

— Me deleito con la visión de tu primogénito ¿O es un pecado observar? —Preguntó, sin dejar de mirar descaradamente, al chico bailar con Malfoy júnior. Se le veía radiante…, una gema que brillaba entre toda la perfidia que era la corte de Hogwarts.

— Escúchame Voldemort, estoy aquí en concesión sin saber exactamente porque razón me has invitado, pero, llégale a rozar un solo cabello a Harry, y habrás convertido nuestra guerra fría, en algo personal.

— Tocar algo tan bello no está dentro de mis planes inmediatos, Tom. Harry es una delicada flor entre tanto bodrio, dañar las pocas bellezas que tiene este mundo, no sería _correcto _y del por qué estás aquí. Sólo he querido sanar nuestras adversidades del pasado.

— Y aparte de todo me ves cara de estúpido.

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza? —Preguntó ofreciendo su mano derecha.

— Estoy hablando en serio.

— Lo sé mi estimado Rey, yo también hablo en serio. En realidad, no se me conoce por mi sentido del humor —Le recordó tomándole del brazo, mientras comenzaba el _Grand__ Valse_ de Chopin.

— Ni te atrevas a darme una vuelta como si fuera mujer —Advirtió muy molesto Thomas, para la diversión insana de Voldemort.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Harry?

— Mi cicatriz.

— Hay no.

— Hay sí —Sollozó, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si lo que me estás preguntando es que si me voy a desmayar, no aún no… —Ese Vals terminó y los dos reverenciaron, Draco pensando en como sacar a Harry a los jardines sin armar escándalo y el moreno concentrándose en su respiración para evitar pensar en otra cosa. Sintió una mano en su hombro que le hizo encorvarse.

— Príncipe Harry ¿Me permite esta pieza? —Preguntó Voldemort muy cerca de su oreja. Thomas observó con alerta, listo para ir a declararle la guerra, por tal descaro, sin embargo, estaba rodeado por un montón de ilusas que querían bailar con él.

— Quitaos de mi pareja, Arpías…

— Gracias —Le dijo realmente aliviado a Andrómeda.

— Por fin eres mío por una noche y unas condenadas viejas vienen a quitarme el puesto. Que les den…

— Perdón —Se disculpó una mujer con un tono de voz _distorsionado_.

— Sin cuidado —Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ese cabello negro azulado sólo lo había visto una vez en su vida, pero eso era imposible.

— Debo ir a salvar a Harry y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo rescatar a mi hijo.

— Sólo estaba bailando con el Rey, Thomas. Es normal, ya sé que pateas a todo individuo que tenga ganas de más que terciar unas palabras con Harry, pero, no lo veo conveniente, esta vez.

— No lo digo por eso. ¿Y estás insinuando que sobreprotejo a Harry?

— Sobreproteger se queda corto, Mi querido Rey. Has alejado de la peor manera a todos los seres humanos de tu hijo. Especialmente aquellos que desean probar los labios de éste. Aunque, actualmente hay otro _buitre _merodeándole.

— ¿Ajá?

— El pequeño Malfoy, no le veo indiferente.

— Calla, no me digas más. Y el jovencito no ha mostrado nada de lo que hablas por Harry.

— Ojos ciegos…bah, mejor para Harry. Creo que también le gusta. Pero ¿Qué sucede con el Rey de Hogwarts?

— Parece que Harry se ve afectado de alguna manera al estar cerca de Él.

— Demonios, ¿ese niño no puede simplemente vivir en paz?

5

— Su Alteza, necesito detenerme, ya no puedo más —Jadeó el príncipe casi desmayándose en sus brazos. El bastón que anunciaba a los recién llegados volvió a sonar, sorprendiéndoles a todos.

— James Potter Rey de Gryffindor y Lilianne Evans de Potter Reina de Gryffindor —Anunció estupefacto cuando el joven rey se presentó al no postular en la lista.

— ¡James! —Gritó ahogado la _mujer_, que anteriormente había tropezado a Andrómeda.

— Sirius, no —Le sostuvo su hermano—. Rayos… ¿Cómo es que reaparecen de la nada ahora?

**TBC**


	5. Touches

**Capítulo 4: **_Touches. _

— Su Alteza Imperial, es un placer veros de nuevo —Saludó James con su acostumbrado tono relajado, que sin embargo, denotaba respeto.

— ¿Gryffindor? —Preguntó atónito el Rey como pocas veces. En eso Harry aprovechó para zafarse del agarre displicente y correr a los brazos protectores de su padre.

— Queríamos disculparnos por nuestra falta… —Explicó la Reina de Gryffindor, conciliadora haciendo una graciosa reverencia—. Queríamos conocer el mundo, y dado que usted se distribuye tan bien, protegiendo y salvaguardando todo Hogwarts, nos tomamos las libertades de cumplir nuestro más profundo sueño, pero, ya hemos regresado. ¿Y qué mejor momento para nuestro regreso que su aniversario, Mi Lord? —James tronó los dedos y un paje se acercó con un paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo exquisito.

— Ya, ya pasó, Harry…

— Por la Diosa, creo que si me tocaba cinco segundos más iba a morir —Jadeó en los brazos de su padre. El hombre mayor le acarició los cabellos, permitiéndole a su heredero reposar en su pecho.

— Harry ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hermione llegando.

— Más o menos —Le contestó, mirándole sin dejar de ser abrazado.

— Me alegra, menos mal que llegaron los Reyes de Gryffindor…, no importa que tan sorprendente suene…

— ¿Por qué crees que hayan decidido regresar ahora? —Preguntó el ojiverde.

— No tengo ni la menor idea.

— ¿Padre?

— No lo sé…, pero, si los rumores son ciertos, creo que es mejor que regreses a Ipswitch, Harry. No te quiero en medio de una guerra.

— Pe…

— No quiero empezar a discutir en estos momentos. Además, no estás en condiciones para ello. Busca a Draco y procura no separarte de él, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

— Pero, ¡padre!

— Thomas…

— ¿Qué sucede Andrómeda? —Inquirió soltando a su hijo, dejándole a manos de la Baronesa de Gryffindor. Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si, preocupados.

— He recibido un mensaje del Archiduque de Salem. Ha terminado con su misión, y estará aquí de un momento a otro, ha conseguido entrar legalmente al baile.

— Ese viejo… —Chasqueó Tom, no muy feliz de ver al Archiduque esa noche. Suficientes problemas ya tenían—. Andry. Llama a Evan y a Yaxley, y que no se le separen a Harry. No importa lo melindre que se coloque este evitando a la escolta.

— Sí, Mi Lord —La mujer se coloco una mano en la oreja—. Evan, Yaxley —Pronunció a la nada.

— Ya sabemos… —Dijeron los dos hombres apareciendo en frente.

— Ya vamos a buscar al pequeño Delfín ¿De qué exactamente lo estamos protegiendo? —Preguntó con cautela Rosier.

— Aunque no lo crean, del Rey de Hogwarts.

1

— Aún no encuentro una razón lógica del por qué te suceden esas cosas cada vez que el Rey de Hogwarts está cerca de ti.

— Bueno, Herm…, tal vez porque no sale en ningún libro… —Le contestó sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Se encontraban: Draco, Hermione, Blaise y Harry, en el balcón principal, habían decidido estar en el lugar más fácil para huir, en caso de tener que hacerlo—. Y hasta ahora sólo hemos buscado allí.

Dos personas aparecieron en una humareda y todos se pusieron en guardia…

— ¿Yaxley? ¿Evan? —Preguntó Harry—. Son conocidos, no hay porque estar a la defensiva. ¿Qué hacen aquí? La última vez que supe de ustedes estaban en Ipswitch.

— Hasta que tu padre nos llamó para protegerte.

— ¿De qué?

— De lo que pueda pasarte, Delfín… —El moreno miró de mala forma a Yaxley.

— Harry, no empecemos. Simplemente estamos aquí por una posible amenaza.

— ¿Por qué siempre nos toca con el Kindergarten?

— No le busques la lengua al príncipe, Yaxley…

— Pues, si tanto te molesta ¿Qué haces que no te largas?

— Su Alteza —Le regañó suavemente el de cabellos borgoña.

— Está bien, Evan…

2

— ¡Lily! —La mujer volteó y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Adro… Andrómeda Black de Ipswitch? —Preguntó sin creérselo.

— Sí, sí. ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¡Hasta hace media hora creí que estaban muertos!

— Aquí no puedo hablar, Andry… lo siento. Pero, búscame en la taberna al final del paso de Knockturn.

— No puedo, estoy con el Rey de Ipswitch.

— ¿Qué hace el Rey de Ipswitch aquí? —La mujer señaló discretamente con los labios a un hombre de cabellos negros que discutía 'acaloradamente' con el Rey de Hogwarts.

— Esto no está nada bien. De lo que he podido averiguar, ni la mitad de la orden está viva.

— ¡James! —Le retó la mujer.

— Bah… ¡Pero si aquí está la primita más bella del mundo! Andrómeda. Que gusto me da verte.

— A mí también me da gusto verte, James.

— ¿Qué sabes de Sirius? —Soltó sin contemplaciones. Se volvería loco si no sabía pronto de su hermano.

— No mucho. Escapó de Azkaban.

— ¡Escapó! —El joven Rey soltó el aire, aliviado. Y Lily y comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna.

3

— Nos vamos, Sirius. Lo siento. No voy a dejar que te atrapen simplemente porque quieres ir a hablar con james. Él tiene amnistía política, en Endalia, Urith, Inglaterra, Mearthiar, y etcétera, ellos pueden huir, tú no. Venga…

— Por favor, Regulus. Tengo 17 años que no veo a James. ¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya sin tan siquiera abrazarle?

— No seas ridículo. Si van a sublevarse te necesitan en carne y hueso…, de nada les sirve un fantasma.

4

Todo el mundo se preparaba para el baile mayor. Las parejas se desemperezaban y dejaban sus puestos, dirigiéndose hacia la mitad del salón, mientras las notas comenzaban a rasgar el aire. Dejando de nuevo a todos sin habla, el anunciador volvió a golpear el bastón contra el piso.

— El Archiduque de Salem, Concejal y senescal de Ipswitch **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, y el Rey de Inglaterra, **Gellert Grindelwald.

5

— Thomas, mi muchacho, un placer volver a verte con bien —Le saludó bonachón, palmeándole la espalda.

— ¿Albus?

— Sí, sí. Mi estimado Voldemort. El destino nos ha vuelto a unir…

— Archiduque —Apostó de mal humor el Rey. No podía creerlo, si había alguien a quién detestaba en el mundo era a ese viejo metiche…

— No pareces estar muy contento de vernos, Voldemort.

— Gellert…

— ¡Magnífico! ¡Magníficos los reencuentros! —Soltó a viva voz—. Pero, ya habrá tiempo para charlar, tomaremos te y caramelos de limón…, y tal vez esos ricos biscochos que venden en el callejón diagon y son…

— Albus —Le regañó Grindelwald, para que se callara—. Creo que se entendió el mensaje. Ahora, vamos a bailar, luego podrás seguir con tu cháchara… —Cortó por la salud mental de todos, el rubio.

— Gracias a la Diosa que Grindelwald está aquí —Agradeció con pesar el Rey de Ipswitch.

— Ejem… sí, nadie es capaz de callar al Archiduque… —Comentó anonadada la Marquesa de Ipswitch. Ese hombre jamás cambiaba, y suponía que era parte de su 'encanto'—. Pero, me alegra que esté aquí, tal vez él o el Rey de Inglaterra nos pueda decir que le sucede a Harry.

— Ya le pregunté, el viejo sólo me miró con esa sonrisa de "yo-sé-algo-que-tú-no" y me dijo que luego hablábamos —Le comentó sin dejar de bailar.

— Ya veo —Se dejó girar e hizo el cambio reglamentario de pareja.

— Su eminencia —Saludó una noble cualquiera al monarca del Reino Extranjero, siguiendo el baile.

— ¡Hola, Abue! —Le saludó Harry, al tocarle de pareja el Archiduque.

— Aquí está mi pequeño Delfín, ¡me desaparezco unos pocos meses y ya estás irreconocible! ¡Eso no se vale!

— Je, je. Yo me veo igual —Contestó arrugando la nariz sin perder la sonrisa el joven ojiverde.

— Eso es porque, el cambio pasa sólo para quién no te ve —Le comentó misteriosamente, tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice. Vuelta y cambio de pareja… Harry trastabilló un poco pero, su nueva pareja le sostuvo.

— Holap ¿Quién eres?

— Su Alteza —Saludó el ojiverde, sin dejar de bailar—. Lamento haber trastabillado.

— No importa. Soy James de Gryffindor.

— Soy Harry de Ipswitch —Respondió con una gran sonrisa. Al ver que el Rey no moría en formalismos, eso era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

— ¿El Delfín de Ipswitch?

— Sí… —Contestó no muy seguro de a qué aludía el comentario. Sin embargo, cuando iba a abrir la boca para agregar algo más, hubo de nuevo cambio de pareja.

— Hola Bella. Preciosa ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó irónico y con mucha saña, el Gryffindor.

— No muy bien, gracias a ti, Potter.

— Que amarga, Lestrange… ¿Furiosa porque no estás sirviéndole de puta a Voldemort? —Se burló.

— Aquí está mi pequeño caballero.

— Hola Gellert —Saludó Harry, a su pareja de turno—. Jamás pensé que decidieses venir a Hogwarts. Según el Archiduque no eres muy afanado a este reino.

— Mi pequeño Delfín, hay veces que el placer o el displacer ha de ser olvidado por un bien mayor.

— Yap… eso me lo llevan diciendo desde que tengo conciencia. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Gellert. Especialmente porque, el Archiduque no es tan divertido si tu andas lejos.

— Que ocurrencias tienes, Harry.

— Hola, Herm —Dijo agarrándola por la cintura para continuar bailando.

— ¡Hasta que por fin una cara conocida! Todos en la corte de Slytherin son unos babosos. Dígame la vieja con vestido rosa que parece embutido, ¡me estaba manoseando! ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Ya bien. Perfectamente. Parece que mientras el Rey no me toque o esté tranquilo, yo puedo respirar con bien.

— Me alegra. Porque, cuando apareció el Archiduque, casi no dejas el estómago en el palco…

— Sentí una gran ira…, creo que si fuese émpata es lo que sentiría usualmente. Pero, estoy comenzando a creer que me afectan son las emociones fuertes y el toque del Rey… aunque, sólo es una hipótesis.

— Eso tiene coherencia, sólo habría que buscar la causa, bueno, hablamos luego —Dijo, mientras que Harry le daba la respectiva vuelta para cambiar de pareja.

— ¿Estás bien? Yaxley me dijo que habías tenido otro ataque.

— Chismoso… —Masculló molesto, mirando al piso para evitar mirar a su padre.

— Oh vamos. Sabes que no te iba a dejar solo con Evan, no importa cuanto lo intentes, eso no sucederá mientras sea yo quién promueva la escolta.

— Estoy bien, fue sólo un momento, cuando apareció el Abuelo…

— Sí. A Voldemort no le hizo mucha gracia ver a Albus aquí.

— Sí, gracias. Eso ya lo pude ver por mi mismo…

— Hablamos luego —Le dijo mientras lo entregaba a su pareja original.

— Hola de nuevo, Draco.

— ¿Crees que me podrías presentar correctamente al Rey de Inglaterra?

— ¿A Gellert? ¿Y cómo para qué?

— _Para que sí._

— Que pedante eres ¡y así me pides un favor!

— Ya, bueno, bueno, está bien. Lo siento. ¿Por favor? ¿Me lo presentas?

— No tengo ningún problema. Pero ¿Para qué lo quieres conocer?

— Riddle, ¿Conoces a una de las mentes más geniales del siglo y no sabes todo lo que ha hecho?

— Ah… quieres hablar con el sabelotodo de Grindelwald…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Gellert se comporta de manera distinta depende de con quién está tratando. Él lo llama diplomacia. Yo lo llamo, hipocresía; pero, equis. El punto es que, si le vas a alabar su trabajo ya no hay quién le baje el Ego…

— ¿De qué conoces tú al Rey de Inglaterra?

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? —Preguntó sorprendido, reverenciando dado que el baile acababa de terminar.

— Oh sí, sólo estoy preguntando porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— No debería responderte por pedante…

— Si dejaras de hacer preguntas estúpidas yo no respondería así.

— Como sea. El Rey de Inglaterra es pareja del Archiduque —Le contestó en pos de '¡duh! ¿Qué no es obvio?'

— ¿Qué? —Harry alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Draco.

— Pues sí. Tienen más de 56 años juntos. Espera, no, creo que este año van a celebrar su sexagésimo aniversario…

— Oh Morgana…

— Oye, ¿En dónde vives tú? ¡Tienen un hijo! —El rubio jadeó—. Se llama Thomas Marvolo Riddle ¿Y sabes? Actualmente es mi papá… —Harry le colocó un dedo en la boca, al ver que éste iba a hablar—. No me preguntes, no tengo ni la menor idea.

— Ah, ah. Thomas… —Detuvo Dumbledore por la capucha al Rey.

— Pe… pe… pero…

— Déjale en paz —Se metió Gellert—. Harry parece divertirse con el Duque de Slytherin. Y por todos los santos, Albus, suelta a Tom…

— ¿Están coqueteando? —Preguntó Andrómeda llegando de entrometida—. ¡Bah! Sólo están hablando… Yo pensaba que ya el duquecito había tratado de besar a Harry —Comentó desinflada, mientras su brazo se encontraba entrelazado con el del Rey de Inglaterra.

— Mi pequeña Andrómeda. Gusto me da verte. Toda una Diosa.

— ¡Oh tío Gelly! ¡Tan lindo!

— ¡Albus! ¡Albus!

— ¡James! ¡Mi muchacho! ¡Que alegría me da que sigas con bien! No te veía como es debido desde que estabas en el colegio. ¡Pequeña Lily! Tan hermosa como siempre.

— ¡Tienes razón! No nos veíamos desde que todos estudiábamos en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts… que recuerdos aquellos, fue bastante triste saber que dejaras de ser director. Teníamos la esperanza de que nuestro pequeño estudiara bajo tus directrices —Un silencio incómodo se cernió entre los presentes.

— ¡Papá! —Quebró el príncipe de Ipswitch llegando, ignorante a todo.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Harry? —Preguntó el Rey arreglándose la túnica—. ¿Y qué te he dicho con andar hablando tan informal en estas situaciones?

— Lo siento, Su Alteza. El Marques de Slytherin va a dar una reunión en su casa. Sólo para conocidos y eso. ¿Puedo ir? Hermione y Draco… —Al escuchar ese nombre, a Tom le cayó un balde de agua fría. Ningún mequetrefe iba a quitarle a su pequeño así como así.

— Padre celoso… —Silbó disimuladamente Andrómeda. Causándole risas al archiduque. Éste los miró furibundo, aumentando la sonrisa de los otros dos, mientras Grindelwald los regañaba, por infantiles.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es el Marques de Slytherin?

— Blaise Zabini. Es el mejor amigo de Draco. Por favor…, Iré con Pettegrew si quieres. Con Yaxley o con quién quieras.

— ¿Tan desesperado estás de no quedarte en casa de los Malfoy que deseas que Yaxley te acompañe?

— Todo con tal de no quedarme aburrido y solo. Ya sé que no me vas dejar estar cuando hables con Gellert y el abuelo.

— No lo sé. Mañana hablaremos. Ahora que aparecieron los reyes de Gryffindor, no quiero que andes por allí, sino estoy yo para protegerte —Le comentó mirando disimuladamente hacia donde estaban los monarcas, charlando tranquilamente con Albus.

— Thomas —Hablo Voldemort llegando. El aludido abrazó a su hijo por reflejo, un brillo de miedo de instaló en los ojos verdes del menor quién buscó refugio en su padre.

— ¿Ahora que quieres?

— Preguntar…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué hace el Archiduque aquí?

— ¿De cuando acá al Archiduque se le dice que hacer? Él viene y va a placer —Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron peligrosamente, arrancando un gemido de los labios de Harry.

— Por lo que observo. Tu hijo sufre de inminentes ataques cada vez que estoy cerca ¿O me equivoco? —Cambió de tema radicalmente, tratando de saciar su curiosidad.

— Aunque así fuera, no es de tu incumbencia.

6

— ¿Te van a dejar ir? —Preguntó Draco, luego de haber tocado la puerta y haber recibido el permiso para entrar al cuarto donde se hospedaba el Príncipe.

— No lo sé, papá anda un poco paranoico y no quiere que esté lejos de él. Lo siento, y… si no se entera que le dije papá y paranoico en tu presencia estaría grandioso…

— ¿Por qué no quiere que te separes de él?

— Lo siento, Draco. Pero, posiblemente tenga que regresar pronto a Ipswitch… papá no quiere que esté aquí, tampoco —Le confesó desanimado.

— ¿Aquí dónde? ¿En Slytherin o en Hogwarts?

— En Hogwarts, creo…, además, aún no sé que es lo que vinieron a hacer el Archiduque y el Rey de Inglaterra acá. Contando con que aparecieron los reyes Gryffindor… creo que ya se me ha ido bastante la lengua. Siempre he sido un bocón —Murmuró yéndose a arreglar unas cosas, principalmente para evitar mirar al rubio.

— Harry —Le susurró en el oído. El aludido botó en su puesto.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó tragando con audibilidad y volteándose para verle a la cara.

— ¿Quieres irte? —Le preguntó muy cerca. Harry podía sentir el aliento acariciarle la cara. Era cálido y aún tenía reminiscencias mentoladas. Bajó la cabeza; avergonzado.

— Bueno, si Su Alteza dice que tengo que regresar a Salem, no tengo opción, en esto no valdría mucho mi opinión. Además, recuerda que mañana me voy al castillo de Hogwarts… —Contestó compulsivamente, retorciendo las manos, incómodo.

— ¿Pero, tú quieres irte? —Insistió, subiéndole con delicadeza la cabeza para que le mirara.

— Buen… —Se acercaron peligrosamente para besarse cuando la puerta sonó tres veces. El corazón de Harry pasó a ser de súbito un pitido en sus oídos.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó alejándose del Duque de Slytherin.

— ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó su padre. El ojiverde sintió unas inmensas nauseas, su padre no se tomaba bien ningún tipo de cortejo hacia su persona.

— No, precisamente… —Le respondió nervioso.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

— Nada ¿Qué me puede estar pasando?

— Si dejas de revolver las manos, tal vez me digne a creerte. Ah, joven Malfoy.

— Su Alteza —Respondió ligero y calmado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que hace aquí?

— Nada, ya se iba, y yo ya estoy… vamos… —Tom frunció el entrecejo y los labios, preguntándose porque de la actitud compulsiva de su hijo.

— Ok… Vámonos…

7

— ¡Ummhummhumm! —Gritaba ahogada una mujer, tratando de pegarle en algún lado para que la soltara del agarre.

— ¡Auch! ¡Lily! Mujer loca ¿¡Por qué me muerdes?!

— ¿Sirius!? —Jadeó sin poder créeselo.

— Sí, Sirius. Dios mío, pelirroja, pensé que estaban muertos.

— Pues, no. Estábamos escondidos. ¿Qué demonios haces **tú **en Slytherin?

— Buscando respuestas. Luego de escaparme de Azkaban, me encontré a Regulus por santa coincidencia y él me ayudó…

— ¿Regulus te está ayudando?

— Pues sí. Eso es lo que dije.

— ¡James está desesperado! No deja de pensar en ti ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo demonios escapaste de Azkaban? Hasta ahora, nadie lo había logrado.

— Pues…, no fue la gran cosa. Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro lado, Lil… ¿Te enteraste de lo del Rey de Ipswitch? —Preguntó mientras retomaban el camino por callejones un tanto oscuros y tenebrosos.

— Andrómeda está con el Rey. Y, antes de que puedas decir nada, ni el mismo Rey, sabe qué hace aquí en Hogwarts. Sólo que Voldemort lo invitó juntó a su hijo y no tuvo opción…

— Sí, conocí de lejos al Delfín de Ipswitch, casi no lo confundo con James cuando lo vi, pero… de cerca, sus ojos.

— ¿Sus ojos qué…?

— Cuando los vi, me recordaron a ti, pero, luego vi los ojos del Rey de Ipswitch y, todo fue una confusión.

— Siri, sabes que mi hijo está muerto… —Le consoló pasándole la mano por sus cabellos, acariciándoselos, sabía que la muerte de su pequeño, le había dolido mucho a Sirius, y al pobre de Remus—. Voldemort mismo lo mató hace 17 años. Sirius… ¿Sabes algo de Remus?

— No…, la última vez que supe de Moony —Dijo deteniéndose en medio del oscuro sitio dónde estaban—. Fue justo antes de que me encerraran en Azkaban.

— Sirius, jamás te agradecí lo que hiciste —Le cedió con lágrimas en los ojos—. La gran estupidez que hiciste y que eso logró que te enviaran a Azkaban, jamás te lo agradecí, gracias a eso yo tuve fuerzas, tuve fuerzas para sostener a James y a todos aquellos a los que pudimos ayudar.

— Shhh, no fue nada Lily… yo encantado cometo de nuevo ese acto imprudente…

— ¿Crees que te puedas escabullir para ver a James?

— Por supuesto, Mi Reina, claro que puedo escabullirme para ir a ver a James.

— ¡Peter! ¡Yaxley! ¿Evan? ¡Diosa! ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Gritaba Harry desesperado.

— ¿Oyes eso?

— Por supuesto que lo oigo, Lily. Es alguien gritando, ¡duh!

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Padre! ¡EVAN! ¡Ahh!

8

— ¡Yaxley!

— ¿Mi Lord? —Preguntó el hombre castaño apareciendo.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Le preguntó con nervios contenidos.

— Pues, no lo sé…, la última vez que vi al Delfín, estábamos peleando por no recuerdo ya que estupidez y me llamaron por unas dificultades en Salem. ¿Le ha preguntado ya a Peter o a Evan?

— Algo le pasa a Harry…

— Ya, no dudo que al pequeño Delfín le sucede algo. ¿Desea que proceda de alguna manera, Mi Lord?

— No puedo yo ir a buscarlo, el idiota de Voldemort, está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, volcándome en estratagemas burocráticas… ¡Corre y búscalo!

— Sí, ya voy… siempre soy yo a quién le toca el kindergarten… —Masculló una vez que hubo desaparecido ¿Ahora dónde buscaba al jodido príncipe? ¡Que llamaran a Evan! Él era el único que podía encontrarlo.

9

— ¿Qué no oyes lo que te está diciendo? Que lo sueltes, imbécil —Masculló Sirius, yendo a socorrer a quién estuviese en problemas.

— Atrás chinito, esto no es contigo, quién quiera que seas.

— Suéltame —Demandaba el ojiverde tratando de zafarse, pero el potente agarre al cual era sometido, estaba casi trancándole la circulación.

— Quédese quieto, _su alteza _—Se burló agarrándole por el cuello. ¡Bien! ¡Ahogarlo! Genial idea—. Y tú —Dijo señalándome de forma maleducada—. Das un paso más y el que va a pagarlo es el crío —Sirius tuvo que retroceder ante la amenaza.

— _¡Stupefy!_ —Se oyó el conjuro de una mujer—. _¡Expelliarmus!_ —Aprovechando el momento, Black le arrancó al chico de las manos y le quebró el cuello, matándole en el acto.

— ¡Vámonos! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué vengan mortífagos y terminar todos en Azkaban? —Preguntó alterada Lily, instándoles el darse a la fuga.

10

— ¿Estás bien, chico? —Preguntó la mujer, alzándole la cara. Vio que tenía un feo cardenal justo en donde el hombre había hecho presión en el cuello y suponía que, en el brazo habría otro, aún peor—. El Delfín de Ipswitch… —El moreno trató de soltarse, sin fuerzas, al ver que de nuevo le habían descubierto ¿Cómo demonios le hacía todo el mundo para saber que él era el dichoso príncipe? —. No, no… calma…, soy Lily Potter, la Reina de Gryffindor. No te haremos nada… ¿Sirius? —Esta volteó a ver como sólo había un perro gruñéndole a un hombre vestido de negro—. Vámonos —Le dijo al noble, obligándole a caminar—. Padfoot… —El perro al escucharle se dio la vuelta y la siguió.

11

— ¡Harry!

— Padre —Gimió soltándose del agarre de la Reina y yendo directo, a los brazos del Rey.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡No me desobedezcas así! ¿Qué si te hubiese pasado algo?

— Lo siento. Sólo me perdí… y luego aparecieron unos tipos extraños, y me dio uno de los ataques que me da, y no me pude defender, pero, luego llegó ese hombre de ojos grises y me salvó y… —Siguió entre balbuceos—. La Reina de Gryffindor…

— Su Alteza —Saludó la mujer, haciendo una corta reverencia—. No le regañe, creo que ya tenido suficiente…

— ¿Tú fuiste quién lo salvó? —La mujer asintió preocupada. Le rogaba con la mirada al chico que no dijera nada acerca de Sirius—. ¿Y quién es el dichoso hombre de ojos grises? —Ésta se tensó.

— Desapreció —Confirió Harry, al notar el nerviosismo de su salvadora. Sabía que el perro era quién le había salvado. Y se llamaba Sirius. Aunque, desde que le habían salvado, le decía Padfoot.

— Bueno, gracias a la Diosa que aún hay gente que ayuda sin ninguna doble intención. Ahrg… rayos con el moretón que tienes en el cuello. ¿Del resto estás bien?

— Sólo me duele un poco el brazo…, y estoy cansado —Le confesó, comenzando a sentir que la adrenalina dejaba su cuerpo. El que su padre estuviese con él ya era significado de que no podía pasarle más nada. Era estadísticamente imposible, así que solamente se dejaba caer.

— Ya mismo vemos como hago para que te largues de regreso a Ipswitch… entre Voldemort y tú, me van a dejar loco. Vamos a hablar con tu abuelo… Gracias, Lilianne…

— Pod…

— ¿Si?

— No nada… de nada, fue un placer salvar al chico…

— ¿Deseas venir? —Preguntó el Rey.

— ¿Puedo? —El monarca de Ipswitch asintió. La mujer vio al perro, y este sólo siguió su camino, luego de un casi inadvertido asentimiento por su parte. Tom entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, sólo soltó a Harry quién con paso tranquilo, junto a la Reina, habían decido comenzar una conversación banal, para terminar de pasar el mal rato.

**TBC**


End file.
